


Soundwaves

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut, distance in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for the SPN Smut Appreciation Day. Castiel can't teleport and the reader misses him in more ways than one.





	

It had started without you really knowing it.

Cas called you the first time, on a case three states over, and you’d felt relief hearing his voice. Without his wings, he was having to rely on much more mundane forms of transportation, such as the awful gold car he’d picked up, which Dean had nicknamed the “Pimpmobile”. So when he called or texted, it was always a weight off your mind to hear from him.

The second time he’d called you, you’d been on a case in South Dakota, near  Sioux Falls. Jody was helping, and you’d not been expecting Cas to call at three in the morning, when you were covered in ghoul gore and desperate for a shower. But nevertheless, you’d picked up, hearing the evident worry in his voice.

On the third occasion, you called him, with information for a case he was helping Sam and Dean with. You’d hunted with the Winchesters on and off - it was how you’d met the fallen angel after all - and you stayed with them sometimes, but you preferred to be doing your own thing. Despite knowing so many people in the life, you usually went solo, unless more than one pair of hands was needed.

The fourth call was random, and you hadn’t seen him for nearly a month. He’d apologised, and said he missed you, and  _ that  _ was when you noticed the deep throb that started in your belly and sank down. You were on a motel bed when you picked up, watching some reruns of Maury because there were only three channels that worked, and you didn’t fancy Fox News or Scooby Doo. The call lasted only a few minutes, but the rolling low timbre of his voice haunted you, and prompted you to turn off the television and push your hand down into your pants. Moments later, you were coming with Cas’ name on your lips.

Two days later found you in a different motel room, and your phone rang just as you were getting out of the shower. You smiled as you saw Cas’ name on the screen, swiping to accept the call and sitting on the edge of the bed, with one hand holding your towel across your breasts. ‘Hey, Cas.’

‘ _ Hello, Y/N. How is the hunt going? _ ’

‘It’s done. I texted Sam, gonna head back to the bunker for some down time.’

‘ _ That is good to hear. I’m there at the moment. _ ’

You smiled, your heart skipping at the thought of seeing him. ‘Any leads on Lucifer?’

Cas sighed heavily on the phone. ‘ _ No. We haven’t found any sign of him since Los Angeles. _ ’

‘That sucks,’ you replied, releasing your hold on the towel. ‘I miss you. There’s so much going on, feels like we haven’t had any time together.’

‘ _ Is that why you called my name the other night? _ ’ His words shocked you into silence, and you licked your lips, unsure how to answer. ‘ _ I may not be able to fly, but I can still hear you when you call for me. Were you… touching yourself? _ ’

The uncertainty in his voice made you smile, while the underlying tone of his words made your core throb. ‘I was… hearing your voice made me… shit, yeah, I was. Couldn’t help it. It’s been nearly a month since -’

‘ _ I miss you too _ ,’ he interrupted, the huskiness of his voice making you shiver. ‘ _ I’m alone at the moment. Are you? _ ’

You chuckled. ‘No one is likely to be here with me, Cas.’

‘ _ Good. What are you wearing? _ ’ It was such a cliche line, but coming from the normally reserved angel it hit the exact spot, and you fall backwards, a lustful sigh leaving your lips.

‘Nothing. Well, a towel. I just got out of the shower.’ Castiel groaned on the other end of the line, and you smiled widely, repeating his question back to him. ‘What are you wearing?’

‘ _ My suit and trenchcoat _ ,’ he replied, bluntly and you giggled. ‘ _ Did I say something wrong _ ?’

‘No, you said something adorable. I’m assuming you’re not far from Sam and Dean right now?’ 

There was silence, and then a muffled sound of footsteps. ‘ _ They are in the library. I am in the kitchen. I do not believe they would be too happy if I removed my clothing in here. _ ’ You chuckled again. ‘ _ However, they cannot see you. You should remove the towel. _ ’

You sucked in a breath, unable to keep the grin from your face. ‘Straight to the point, huh, Cas?’

‘ _ Are you doing as you are told _ ?’

With a quick hand movement, the towel was either side of you, and your nipples stiffened in the cool air of the motel room. ‘Yeah. I’m laying on the towel. Naked.’

Cas groaned, and you shuddered at the overtly sexual sound. ‘ _ If I had my wings, Y/N, I would be there. _ ’

‘What would you do to me?’ You asked, growing a little breathless.

‘ _ I would have intercourse with you. _ ’

You paused, frowning. ‘Now that  _ is _ straight to the point. Come on, Cas, a little detail.’ Running your finger around your hard nipple, you made a low noise, arching your back at your own touch. ‘My nipples are so hard right now. Wish your mouth was on them.’

‘ _ I love your breasts, _ ’ he muttered, and you smiled. ‘ _ I love everything about your body. The way you are soft when I hold you close, and so wet when I touch your pussy. _ ’

‘Fuck, Cas, that’s it. Tell me more.’

He chuckled on the other end of the line. ‘ _ I like the way you move underneath me. That little arch of your back when something feels good. The dimples of your hips when I pull you close. _ ’

Your fingers pinched at your nipple, and you moaned loudly, sliding your hand down over your belly. ‘Yeah?’

‘ _ Tell me what you are doing to yourself. _ ’ His voice had lowered, the growl of it sending shivers down your spine. ‘ _ Are you touching your pussy, Y/N? Are you wet for me right now? _ ’

You nodded despite the fact he couldn’t see you, letting your eyes fall closed. Your fingers touched at your clit, a low buzz of pleasure flooding your veins. ‘I am. So fucking wet, Cas. Wish you were here to feel it.’

‘ _ I do too. Touch yourself, Y/N. I want you to touch your clit. Spread your thighs, _ ’ he commanded, and you obeyed, propping your feet on the edge of your bed, allowing your thighs to fall open. ‘ _ Tell me, what would you want me to do if I were there? _ ’

‘I’d want you to lick my pussy, Cas,’ you mewled, circling your own clit with your finger, feeling yourself grow wetter at his words. ‘I’d want to you to fuck me with your tongue and fingers, until I was begging for your cock.’ He groaned, and you wondered if he was touching himself. ‘How hard are you, Cas?’

‘ _ Harder than steel _ ,’ he replied, and you shuddered. ‘ _ I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers. Let me hear you. _ ’

You moved your hand, pressing down through your soaked folds, bending your wrist to accommodate the movement. ‘So fucking wet, Cas.’

‘ _ Wet for me? _ ’ He asked, and you nodded, forgetting yourself for a second. ‘ _ Y/N? _ ’

‘Sorry,’ you squeaked. ‘I forgot you weren’t here.’ He sighed, and you pulled your fingers free. ‘I can’t come like this on my own. Arm isn’t long enough.’ Castiel chuckled, and you smiled at the sound. ‘But I know how to get myself off.’

‘ _ I bet you do. When you called my name the other night, I was hard in a second. Which makes it very hard to talk to anyone. _ ’ His musing made you smile even more, and you sighed. ‘ _ If I was there, Y/N, I would make you scream my name. I love that sound. _ ’

You hummed appreciatively, returning your fingers to your clit, wiggling your shoulders so you were a little more settled on the bed. ‘I love the noise you make when I suck your dick.’ There was a rustling on the other end of the phone, and you frowned. ‘Cas?’

‘ _ I’m moving to the bathroom. _ ’

‘That good, huh?’

‘ _ I feel very uncomfortable. _ ’ The sound of a door shutting echoed through the line, and you grinned as you heard more rustling. ‘ _ Tell me more about… what you were talking about.’ _

You giggled. ‘About me sucking your dick?’

_ ‘Yes. That. _ ’

‘Well, I’d start slow. Drag my tongue over your slit. You always hiss when I do that.’

A zipper lowered on Cas’ end, and you felt warm blossom over your body at the thought of him hiding in the bunker bathroom, jerking off like a horny teen. God, you’d give anything to have him there. Stupid non-working wings. ‘ _ Continue. _ ’

You moaned, stroking your own sensitive flesh as you thought about what you liked to do to him. ‘I’d slide my lips down over your tip first, suck at it, use my tongue on that real sensitive bit underneath. Then I’d keep going, until your cock was against the back of my throat, threatening to choke me.’ Cas groaned again, and you closed your eyes, imagining his hand on his cock, stroking back and forth over his generous length, the tip swollen and angry-red with a need to release. 

‘ _ I would like that very much, _ ’ he grunted, almost panting on the other end. ‘ _ Are you still touching yourself? _ ’

‘Yeah,’ you whimpered, letting your head fall back. ‘Fuck, Cas, want you inside so bad.’

‘ _ It won’t be long now, _ ’ he promised. ‘ _ Rub your clit, Y/N. Think of me, inside you. How would you want me? _ ’

You thought about it for a second, gasping as your clit throbbed. ‘My favourite is when you’re behind me. You’ve got one hand on my wrists, holding me fast as you fuck me from behind. The way you reach around and touch me, making me come on your cock over and over -’ You cut off with a whine as your body reacted to the imagery and your own touch.

‘ _ Yes, _ ’ Castiel hissed. ‘ _ Just like that. I like to watch you in that position. Holding you still, restraining you… you are always so beautiful when you come. _ ’

‘Cas, I’m close,’ you panted, your fingers working furiously to tip you over the edge. ‘So fucking close right now.’

‘ _ Do you need me to tell you to come, Y/N? _ ’ The authority in his voice only made it worse, and you whined pitifully, needing that last push.  _ ‘I’m close just thinking of you lying there, touching yourself. Seeing your naked body, the way your fingers would work…’  _ He trailed off suddenly, and you cried out, only to hear him breathing heavily.  _ ‘Come with me, Y/N. Make yourself come. _ ’

You couldn’t help but cry out again, the word yes repeating on your lips as your body spasmed, your legs shaking as you came, hearing his muffled grunt of release on the other end. Everything in you relaxed as you finished, and you found your fingers barely able to hold the phone. Opening your mouth to speak, you jumped as a banging on the other end started.

‘Cas?’ You asked.

‘ _ Cas, what the hell are you doing in there? _ ’ Dean’s voice made you giggle, and you heard Cas curse.  _ ‘I thought you were on the phone to -’ _

_ ‘I will be out in a second, _ ’ Cas replied, and you heard him fumbling to clear up.

‘ _ Dude, not cool. _ ’

‘I’ll let you go,’ you said, just about managing to get the words out in between giggles. ‘See you in a few hours?’

Dean continued to call through the door as Cas huffed in annoyance. ‘ _ I will see you soon. Drive carefully. _ ’

‘You know I will,’ you smiled, before pulling the phone away from your ear, clicking off just as Dean said something about angels jerking off in bathrooms that don’t belong to them. It was likely you’d face some mouth off of the eldest Winchester when you got there, but you didn’t really mind. 

One thing you knew for certain - you’d be putting your foot down hard on the gas to get back and ride your angel until he couldn’t think straight.


End file.
